HSNE2:TRFT
by estrellita24
Summary: When everything gets more weirder that it should... it's when the real story starts -part 2/2-
1. Introduction

It started as an innocent thing but it became massive, and before I knew, it was wrong in all the ways…

'There's always a point where the story ends' that I been told… but just this once; I'm not gonna follow that rule

You may have thought that it was over, and I don't blame you… how could you know this was going to happen?

Then again I could ask you… did you really thought, that having such a kick-ass story, I'll be satisfied with such a lame ending?

You'll see; I'm not that stupid!

Victory: so basically you're gonna do a continuation

Me: oh it's more than just that

Britany: I'm still confused

Amber: me too!

Me: Well you'll understand as the story takes place

Victory: sounds interesting

Britany: I knew it couldn't have ended like that

Scarlet: that was pretty obvious

Me: anyways… does someone want to do the honors

Amber: let Scarlet do it

Scarlet: ok; here's the story!

Me: good one

Scarlet: thanks

See you on chapter one!


	2. Incredibly unbelievable

Victory: finally! I thought it was never coming out

Britany: that's mean!

Victory: you do remember she made everybody wait for Fenix soul and the erased it after chapter one

Me: My bad!

Britany: wow! I didn't knew that happened

Victory: where has she been lately?

Me: who knows?

Amber: here is the first episode!

Chapter 1: incredibly unbelievable

It was a brand new year; everyone was at the school's door. The first to arrive was Turmaline as weird as always with her eyes shining a thrilling emotion violet. Behind her were Jade and Wally sweat dropping for the attitude of the white haired

For some random reason all the other followed her… the last two, obviously weird, people to arrive were Green and Pearl; everybody felt for that

As difficult as it can be to imagine; during holydays Green hadn't seen Crisolite at all, and as it was only some sort of physical attraction he wasn't interested in her anymore

That's why, when he accidentally met Pearl at the woods; he decided to become his friend… WTF!

While for Pearl…

-Flash back-

He had been waiting to go camping for so long that when the opportunity knocked his door on holydays, he left to go straight to the woods… thought he wasn't expecting what was going to happen

The thin g is that it started raining, and as everyone knows tents aren't rain-prof… so he ran throw the forest and found a cabin; he knocked the door hoping that someone will open and when the door moved he saw Green

Green looked at Pearl with a 'What the hell are you doing here?' look and Pearl looked at Green with a 'you live in a forest?' look

And since then they became friends… weird, isn't it?

-End Flash Back-

As he was remembering that something happened, instead of only the sound of one person steps it were two persons steps; both turned to see something that seemed impossible… there was Crisolite but beside her was a girl that looked exactly the same as her

"Oh… h-hi guys" said Crisolite

Both changed a look and looked from her to the other girl and vice versa making her laugh

"You're Crisolite, so…" said Pearl

"So, who is she?" asked Green

"How did they notice?" asked her

"Well… they know me pretty well" said Crisolite

"I see… might them be who I'm thinking?" asked her

She nodded blushing a bit; this made the other one laugh

"Oh… she is my tween Candice" said Crisolite

"but I rather ya' call me Candy" said her (Candice)

"Ja! That's funny; after all you're such a sour girl" said a female voice

"Oh look everybody! Is miss perfect" said Candice

"I'm glad you recognize it" said her

"I was being sarcastic, of course" said Candice

"Stop fighting you two" said Crisolite

"What's your annoying sister doing here anyways Crissy?" asked her

"Ya' don't know? We are staying here" said Candice

"You didn't told me" said her

"I did, like a hundred times Blue" said Crisolite

"Is that so?" asked Blue

Crisolite nodded; Blue put the strangest face of them all and then looked angry at Candice; it was like if she hated the girl for some reason… the tension was so much that you could have cut it with a knife; the others came and got a bit surprised by the way Blue was reacting. Everyone but Silver and Crisolite who saw it like something normal

"Hey guys!" said a female voice

Walking to them was Scarlet with a big smile in her face

"Guess what!" said Scarlet

"Not now Scarlet" said Silver

She looked at him still smiling making the guy blush; she laughed and took air

"I'm gonna study here!" said Scarlet

And everyone felt (anime style)


	3. Sword, Pencil and Lunch

Here's the new one!

Chapter 2: Sword, Pencil and Lunch

The first day Crisolite had art; I just realized that I never told you what class did Green had while Crisolite had art… that'll be fencing; and what's more, he was the best on it

This year, however, a new student came to the class; as the teacher said this guy seemed to be mute, like said this guy didn't say a word in the whole class

"We'll have a fight to see if our new comer has what it takes to be in the team" said the teacher

Every other guy agreed, you'll see… this class was only for boys for some stupid reason; scratching that the guys decided to take rounds and since the new guy defeated them all without breaking a sweat or taking his mask of he had to fight with Green

"Tch… you sure are good on this" said Green

He just went on position and he did the same, if this guy really was unable to talk then he couldn't spec him for answering; this guy had his moves and was really a tough opponent… that's why he win; everyone got so surprised that they went a bit angry and asked who he was or to take his mask of, however he just went to change room without a word and when they got there he was nowhere to be found

Looks like we have a mystery in our hands

.:

To start with, the fact of having art as the first class was something she wasn't expecting; Pearl. Gold, Yellow and her walked to the classroom talking about their holydays

"Did you win?" asked Gold

"Ya' bet! I have a trophy and all" said Crisolite

"You sure are a great drawer" said Yellow

Crisolite blushed a little and giggled

"Speaking of which, you never show me that draw you were doing last year" said Pearl

She remembered that drawing well and blushed when he mentioned it; he thought she was sick and made a strange face and put a hand in her frothed making her blush even more

"Looks like someone's ill" said Pearl

"Oh my, you'd better go to the nursery" said Yellow

"Let me take you there" said Pearl

"No t-thanks! I can go myself" said Crisolite

"You sure?" asked Pearl

"Yeah… I'll be fine" said Crisolite

She went running to the nursery direction; Pearl looked where she had disappeared with a worried look

"Let's get inside" said Gold

He did so and Yellow was about to follow but stopped when she saw him still standing there

"Are you gonna stay there the whole day?" asked Yellow

He snapped of his daydreaming, and went inside the classroom; Yellow told the teacher that Crisolite wasn't going to be there because she was at the nursery…

:.:Meanwhile:.:

"Actually it's all because of a drawing" said Crisolite

She was talking to Wally who was there too

"A drawing?" asked Wally

"Yeah… one that made me realize that I feel something for him" said Crisolite

"So that's why" said Wally

"Yeah, pretty much" said Crisolite

"But you might tell him at some point" said Wally

"I know, but… it's not the moment" said Crisolite

At that moment they heard the door and turned to see Turmaline and Jade, the white haired was smiling with her eyes in a shiny turquoise

"Hi Crissy" said Jade

"Why did ya' came here?" asked Crisolite

"We wanted you to lunch with us" said Turmaline

"You'll see… I'm trying to avoid full places" said Crisolite

"Oh please! Came with us" said Turmaline

"Not the light blue puppy eyes… it's too much" said Crisolite

Turmaline smiled ant made her stood up

"Let's go" said Turmaline

"Ok, you win… see ya' Wally" said Crisolite

They left the nursery

"Good thing you decided to come" said Jade

"Hey, I thought you were staying with Wally" said Turmaline

And this made Jade blush and both Turmaline and Crisolite laugh a little; when they got to the cafeteria all the girls were in one table and the boys in the other…. That meaning that there was a way to weird lunch, and for their bad luck they still had the whole day to pass through


	4. Who knows!

Last time in HSNE TRFT

Green: who the hell is that guy?

Scarlet: the time is etched

Esmerald: let's find the plot!

Turmaline: yes!

Blue: why wasn't I in the episode?

Crisolite: this ain't a TV show

Gold: we only have 10 minutes left!

Pearl: why is everyone speaking nonsense?

Jade: who knows?

Candice: Hey I bake you a pie!

Diamond: which flavor?

Candice: pie flavor!

Platina: It's the puppy apocalypse!

Red: NO!

Abridged Link: the moon! You put it a face! And it looks so sad!

Silver: what are you doing here?

Scarlet: the place is about to explode!

And now the conclusion

Victory: wait! Did anything of that actually happen?

Me: nope

Here's the new one!

Chapter 3: Who knows!

The day started at the gym class, they have to run for 12 minutes and the only three that could do it were Blue, Candice and Green. Candice and Blue were discussing while running making Green almost laugh and the other sweat drop

"Where did they get the energy from?" asked Scarlet

"Who knows" said Turmaline

"We could ask them" said Crisolite

"That'll be awesome" said Scarlet

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm with you" said Jade

"Because we are the best gang ever" said Turmaline

"Not to mention the biggest and weirdest" said Crisolite

"Oh… that's right" said Jade

When the 12 minutes passed; I think that the teacher doesn't know how to count minutes; the teacher told them that they were going to make a study travel to one of the Sevii Islands , as you might know Turmaline got excited and her eyes turned violet once more making Scarlet confused and everyone laugh at the brown-haired reaction

"Don't worry Scarlet, you'll get costumed" said Crisolite

And everyone laughed again, Scarlet laughed too for some reason… anyways Candice went in her own side with a brown haired with blue eyes

"Hey… that girl over there…" said Scarlet

"That's Sapphire" said Blue

"Seems like my sister found a friend" said Crisolite

"Why am I not surprised" said Blue

"Who knows" said Crisolite

"It's the phrase of the day" said Jade

"Of course" said Scarlet

The guys watched them confused, but I don't blame them; however the girls went far from them and started playing the 'who likes who?' game…

"What about our running champion?" asked Blue

"I'm gonna say it again, but… who knows" said Turmaline

"Well; ya' have Esmerald, Jade has Wally, Blue has Red…" said Crisolite

"Hey!" said Blue

"It's true!" said Crisolite

"Crissy has Pearl" said Turmaline

"Wait, what?!" said Crisolite

"It's obvious" said Jade

"Hey, what about you Scarlet?" asked Turmaline

"Me? I don't know" said Scarlet

She looked at the guys for a second like trying to decide something, this made the others laugh

"Hey, Silver is looking to you" said Crisolite

She blushed and looked to her with an estrange expression, Crisolite laughed and winked to her; everybody else looked at them confused

"I think I know just the guy" said Crisolite

"Crissy…" said Scarlet

"Don't worry, I'll keep the secret" said Crisolite

"Thanks" said Scarlet

Crisolite giggled and then looked in the boy direction to see them laughing and being… well, guys. They were talking about them

"Did you knew she had a tween?" asked Diamond

"She never mentioned having a sister; only a brother" said Pearl

Green nodded agreeing with him; then he looked in Candice's direction to see her talking not only with Sapphire but with other three girls

Now I'm gonna introduce them; first there was a read haired with greyish blue eyes, her name was Kate-Bell; second there was a brown haired with grey eyes, her name was Robin; last there was a purple haired with light violet eyes, her name was Violet

"So, your strange plan worked?" asked Robin

"Yeah; it was pretty funny" said Candice

"And how did it go?" asked Violet

"Did you kick their asses?" asked Sapphire

"Of course" said Candice

"You're my hero!" said Kate-Bell

Anyways; everyone was excited about the travel and started talking of that over and over again, the next day was going to be something out of the routine and everyone knew that…


	5. Chapter 4

Victory: you do realize that last one was very short, don't you?

Me: yep

Victory: ok, so… Here's the new one

Sevii Islands; Day1: plotting

Imagine this: the sun shining in a not too cloudy sky, the sound of the waves and the ship enginery, the breeze bumping into your face and the salty sent in your nose… doesn't it sound delightful? Well, this day started like that; only adding the whole expectation since it was a school travel, that meaning traveling with your friends to an island where you were staying for like 4 days; the first day was a common first day…

They arrived went to place with bathrooms, well they had showers, were they made a camp and did common activities that you do on camps, but since it was late everyone just went to have some sleep; or at least that's what they were supposed to do… in Candice's tent, that was pretty big, she and her friends were having a nice chitchat

"I don't really think it's a good idea" said Robin

"You said the same last time and it went pretty well" said Candice

"She's right" said Kate-Bell

"Jeez, you're like her fan girl" said Violet

"Indeed" said Sapphire

.:

At Crisolite's tent the girl were also having a conversation

"I mean someone could actually get lost in there" said Blue

"Indeed" said Turmaline

"Hey Yellow, you're pretty silent today" said Crisolite

"Sorry Crissy, I was thinking in something else" said Yellow

"I think she means SOMEONE else" said Blue

"Blue, stop teasing the girl" said Crisolite

"Who are you talking about?" asked Turmaline

"Not important" said Yellow

"Hey, you know something… yesterday something weird happened" said Blue

"Cool I love gossip" said Turmaline

"Wanna hear?" asked Blue

"Well duh!" said Crisolite

"Ok then" said Blue

-Flash back- (told by Blue)

It was late in the night, I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep when I saw two persons arguing; when I got nearer I saw that they were Candice and Green

"I was trying to be nice!" said Green

"It won't be necessary if ya' had saw were you were going" said Candice

"I could say the same to you" said Green

"Besides you're being a real jerk; are ya' always like this?" asked Candice

"See who's talking; and no you just draw me up the wall" said Green

I swear that I never saw Green so angry; not that I ever saw him even angry, yet… something else happened, she turned about to go away but first…

"Tch; pesky guy" said Candice

-End flash back-

"Wow! Since when does your sister knows Green's catch-phrase?" asked Turmaline

"Since like forever; she been saying that before that I started the school with ya guys" said Crisolite

"I can vouch for that" said Blue

"This is getting interesting" said Turmaline

"You can say that again" said Blue

However they all went finally to sleep and the next day they started with some group activities and a break time that was the best time so far; they got lunch and then they had a little walk and then the teacher called them

"Listen here! You'll do teams of two people, one girl and guy each, so to look for wood for today fire" said the Teacher

Some started making teams

"Well this is just Fan-talking-fastick" said Candice

"You can say that again" said Crisolite

Somehow

Crisolite ended teaming up with Pearl and Candice ended randomly with Green; and even when I know I can just write about how that was… I ain't gonna do it! I'm too lazy like to be expected to do something like that

But for your entertainment…

Gold and Yellow team up for some reason, they started pretty well but ended getting lost

"Great! We are lost" said Gold

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5

Abridged Joy: time for a LOST reference!

Me: in your dreams

Victory: but how you made a chapter that has to do with the fact of two people lost in an island without making a LOST reference?

Me: easy, you put the word LOST in the title

Victory: oh

Me: jeje :3

Previously on HSNE TRFT

Kate-Bell: you're my hero!

Violet: you're like her fan girl

Teacher: we are going to Sevii Islands

Turmaline: I'm excited!

Scarlet: We are so gonna get sued

Crisolite: I'm curious; did the building explode?

Gold: nope

Crisolite: who saved it?

Yellow: a wizard did it

Green: that makes total sense… somehow

And now the conclusion

Victory: why did you do that?

Me: I don't know

Here's the new one!

Sevii Islands; Day 2: LOST, like in the TV show but with less blood and people and a much more satisfying conclusion

This was bad, well… not that bad, but being lost in the middle of nowhere with the person you like but don't know what that person feels about you, that's tough. Moreover, the temperature was dropping and she was starting to shake; he sighed, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing; after all he could take the opportunity, so he took of his jacket

"Here" said Gold

She looked at him a bit surprised

"Won't you get a cold?" asked Yellow

"I'm fine" said Gold

She looked from his face to the jacket and finally took it

"Thanks" said Yellow

"Not a big deal" said Gold

"I'll look if I can find something to eat" said Yellow

"I'll do afire; you know… the smoke could actually bring someone here" said Gold

"Good Idea" said Yellow

Besides it was getting dark; luckily the sky was clear, so it wouldn't rain that night. Yellow got some fish and cooked it in the fire… it tasted pretty well; either that or they were really hungry

Gold's got overcooked but he could eat it anyways; they put down the fire and sat dawn a tree… Yellow was the first to fall asleep, and she did so over Gold's shoulder; not that he cared thought. He started feeling sleepy too until a strange noise broke the silence; that noise was getting nearer and lauder, the noise woke Yellow up too

"What's that?" asked Yellow

"I don't know, but seems like we're gonna figure it out" said Gold

And in that moment a bear appeared; that's right, a bear, on an island… you didn't see that coming did you?

However, as the bear got nearer they tried moving away; but as they were down a tree it was impossible

"Yellow; yo know how to climb?" asked Gold

"Why do you ask this now?" asked Yellow

"Because, if you do then climb this tree; it won't be able to reach you" said Gold

"Oh…Ok" said Yellow

She did so; he followed her up… before a bunch of minutes the bear left; however they were too tired like to go down so both felt asleep in the tree


	7. Chapter 6

Britany: Violet kind of remind me of Paul

Victory: now that you mention it, she does look like him

Me: shhh! You'll spoil it!

Victory: great! I love Spoilers

Me: *face palm*

Amber: Here's the new one!

BTW, this contains: Randomshipping, Ambershipping and Cinnamonshipping so far

Sevii Islands; day 3: Looking/Searching for

"Let's hope they still are in the same place" said the Teacher

Almost everyone was looking for them; although Crisolite and Pearl decided to stay and wait if they came back

"We should have started searching for them earlier" said Green

"We could have started when the smoke appeared but it seems like it was too dangerous" said Candice

"That doesn't make sense" said Green

"Yes it does!" said Candice

"No, it doesn't!" said Green

While they were discussing everyone was still searching for Gold and Yellow

:.:Meanwhile thousands of meters away:.: /I hope LK doesn't sue me/

Crisolite was reading a book and Pearl was drawing her; not that she knew, of course… they were siting one in front the other; as she could notice his eyes on her, she was totally red and couldn't look at him

-Earlier the day- /tis ain't tell chronologically/

Gold and Yellow got down of the tree when they woke up; they started walking away very fast at the first sound thinking that it was the bear again. It got worse when they heard steps before them so they have to start running and since Yellow was a bit slower; Gold was dragging her by the hand

-later-

Somehow they managed to find the camp where they saw that strange scene; the two blonds looked up to see them and Crisolite was the first one to react

"Yellow, Gold!" said Crisolite

She run to them, Pearl left his sketch book and walked after her; both changed a look and looked at them with the same face

"You're holding hands!" they said at the same time

"And you're speaking at the same time, so what?" said Gold

Both blushed; she giggled and the looked to Yellow with a disapproving look

"You're a real mess; come I'll fix you!" said Crisolite

"Ok, I'm coming" said Yellow

They left; the guys just stood there in silence

"There are some showers over there" said Pearl

"Thanks" said Gold

He left and Pearl went back to his drawing; however the time went quick and Yellow was now clean in a new clothes… she went to the place where there were some towels hanging of a rod; when she did so she heard someone

"Huh?" said Gold

He walked in front of her; she went all red because he wasn't wearing his t-shirt so, well… let me just say that he looked really good like that; like you can imagine it was a funny scene to watch, but let's move on

The searching team arrived and met with Crisolite; what she saw was her sister and Green being at each other throats

"What's wrong with those two?" asked Crisolite

"Oh forget it… they'll be like that the hole day" said Jade

"Well that's weird! It's not very Green-like" said Crisolite

He sweat dropped for that and Candice giggled making him get angry again

"Oh and by the way; Yellow and Gold found the way back and are here" said Crisolite

"That's a good thing" said Turmaline

"You can say that again" said Blue

And the three started laughing; then all the girls went to talk with Yellow and the guys just were around the whole place like nothing had happened

"I still think there's something fishy here" said Jade

"Why do you say that?" asked Yellow

"Well, you were alone with Gold in the middle of nowhere… something had to happen, if you know what I mean" said Blue

"She's got a point there" said Turmaline

"Well; what about Crissy and Pearl… they were alone here" said Yellow

"I knew it! There's something between you two!" said Scarlet

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious" said Jade

"Why does everyone think that there's something going on?" asked Crisolite

"Because there is! Even when you two don't realize" said Blue

"Can we go back to the other pair? Please" said Crisolite

"Well… what happened?" asked Jade

"I went fishing and when I was back he had made a fire; then we felt asleep and then this bear appeared so we climbed a tree, his idea, and then at the morning we started walking and arrived here" said Yellow

"Did anyone else heard the word tree?" asked Blue

"I did!" said Scarlet

And the other girls started laughing, except for Yellow, who was all red for their fault

"Oh stop it… if she says that nothing happened then I believe her" said Crisolite

"Thanks Crissy" said Yellow

"Anytime Yells" said Crisolite

:.:Meanwhile:.:

"So you two still discuss a lot" said Violet

"Yeah… pretty much" said Candice

"Come to think of it; you two seem to enjoy doing that" said Kate-Bell

"Oh good! Kate-Bell actually said something with sense" said Robin

"It's the end of the world!" said Sapphire

"Hey!" said Kate-Bell

The other three laughed and Violet smiled, Kate-Bell almost felt for their reactions; for some reason Green was looking in their way, seeing them laugh at random things and in a moment he was looking at Candice without noticing; when he did he looked away not knowing very well what he was doing


	8. Chapter 7

Victory: time to answer some questions!

Me: Sure, I have nothing better to do anyways

Britany: what about the story you have to write?

Me: not now Britany; I have questions to answer

Britany: *sweat drops*

Victory: first, the BuzzBaybe question from chapter 5/6

Me: well I don't know why she did so but, yes I know the one :3

Amber: I go now! Chapter 6/7; from arRosz

Me: I blame continuity for that one… either that or my mind has gone crazy

Victory: well, that's all

Britany: finally!

Me: you're over reacting

Britany: I'm not!

Amber: yes, you are

Britany: *sighs* Here's the new one

Sevii Islands; night of day 3/Day 4:

3rd day, late in the night

The night time at Sevii Islands couldn't be any prettier; that was what Candice was thinking while she was wondering around the camp, she was unable to sleep so she decided to walk… while doing so she heard a sound and got interested, as she got nearer she could heard it better and knew it was the sound of a guitar; she went nearer and saw someone sitting in the ground

'I wonder who that is; well… guess I have to figure it' thought Candice

She walked in the front of the guy, who was too concentrated on his music like to notice her; she could be glad of that because right in front of her was Green; you might be wondering how he get a guitar… then again you might not

'Looks like the pesky boy knows to play' though Candice

And it was such a sweet melody; she smiled and left walking away… not too much though since she found a lake and sat down near it looking to the moon, still listening to that melody and closed her eyes

Suddenly it stopped and she opened her eyes, since she heard a noise from the woods she kept staring at the moon trying to relax herself

"Anything good up there?" said a male voice

She didn't have to turn to know it was Green but did it anyways

"More than down here, per se" said Candice

"I guess so" said Green

He sat by her side and she had to look back to the moon to hide a little blush from her checks

"Ya' know I'd really like to know how it would be to see everything from up there" said Candice

"Maybe you will someday" said Green

"You think?" asked Candice

"I'm pretty sure" said Green

"Thanks" said Candice

After staying for a while he walked with her to the cam and then were about to get their separated ways when she stopped walking

"Listen; nothing changed… ok?" said Candice

He just sighed and she walked to her tent waving only two fingers as a good bye to him

4th day, early in the morning

Esmerald had to look for wood with Turmaline, who was going from branch to branch like a monkey telling him if she saw what they were looking for; she went down in a moment and started walking beside him making him blush considerably

She was blushing too, but hers was barely visible, her eyes were the real deal; they changed from the turquoise they been all along to a shiny red that gave her a mysterious look, while the meaning was something that the blond couldn't find out for her sake… so she was telling him; after all in every story if the girl doesn't say it in a good time she ends up saying it in an awkward time

"I wanted you to know something" said Turmaline

"And what would that be?" asked Esmerald

"You know; I kind of like you" said Turmaline

"Wait! What? Really?" said Esmerald

"You're getting overworked" said Turmaline

He sweat dropped and she looked at him puzzled

"You're all red!" said Turmaline

"Well, you know… I kind of like you too" said Esmerald

"You mean that?" asked Turmaline

"Why would I lie on that matter" said Esmerald

"How sweet!" said Turmaline

And then they finished their work fast; Turmaline told the others everything

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Crisolite

"Well, it is Turmaline we're speaking off… someone will expect something like this to happen" said Jade

"You're right there" said Blue

"Now you're the ones that hadn't told the guys what's happening in there" said Turmaline

And with that she made all of them blush and laugh nervously

Later that day

Had you ever played 'stole the flag'? Well that's what they were playing; the usual Girls against Boys that happens when you're in a school travel

"Let's start the game" said the Teacher

The girls found the perfect place for their flag and then started looking for the guys flag leaving the flag to Kate-Bell

The girls got apart. And what do you know? Turmaline found Esmerald and made him fall

"Way to go Turmaline" said Candice

"Yeah, talking about putting the plan in motion" said Jade

"No prob" said Turmaline

Her eyes were in a playful apple green; Candice's plan was starting

"Came on let's find Scarlet" said Candice

"Just behind you" said Turmaline

Scarlet bumped into Silver; literally… she put the read haired guy in the deepest confusion

"So would you?" asked Scarlet

"Don't you get the game?" asked Silver

"I never played this before" said Scarlet

"You didn't?" asked Silver

"You're sure surprised Silv" said Scarlet

The fact is that he fell; then Crisolite and Pearl found one another making a double fail. Next was Blue who actually felt but was cached by a worried Red; then Platina made Diamond fall… so it was Candice turn; she was still wondering why would she be the one to make 'him' fall

She found him reading a book and got near

"You know; we are in middle of a game here" said Candice

He looked at her; she was really close and took his book to start running away

"Came on pesky guy, if you want it back you'll have to catch me" said Candice

He stood up and started walking to her who started running making him run after her

"Jeez boy, you're slow" said Candice

"You're a stubborn girl apple" said Green

She turned to face him

"What was that?" asked Candice

"What, you can go calling me names and I can't?" asked Green

"I'm not saying that, just… why 'apple'?" asked Candice

"Your eyes" said Green

She blushed due the fact that he knew her eyes color

"You're weird" said Candice

"You're one to talk; and give me my book back" said Green

"In your dreams" said Candice

And so she started running away making him run after her once more; but this time it felt different, it was almost funny… all you have to know is that the girls won the game while this was happening, Red got to confess to Blue who couldn't believe what she was hearing and reacted in a very funny way, the girls found Crissy and Pearl talking about anything and laughing about it, just like in the old days

Green got to get close enough like to take the book, but this made both fell on the ground; him on top of her making both blush furiously… he got up as fast as he could and she did so too; trying not to face each other directly

"Candice!" said a female voice

She turned to see Robin running to her and thanked god it was her

"Guess who won" said Robin

"Awesome!" said Candice

"Come on! The other are waiting us" said Robin

"I'm right behind you" said Candice

She started walking away and Candice turned once more to look at Green

"I'll pretend that nothing happened here" said Candice

"Same here" said Green

She turned once more and run after Robin; he stood there for a minute looking at the book after following them to the camp…


	9. Three times the charm

Victory: so let me get this straight; Candice is my mother

Me: where did you get that idea?

Victory: I found the time argument that was hid in your mind

Me: that explains a lot

Victory: so are you gonna answer?

Amber: Wait! Who's my mother?

Me: If you let me write the story you'll find out

Britany: either that or you can ask Victory

Me: *falls comically*

Amber: I'll stick with the old way J

Britany: Wake up Start!

Me: *waking up* this will be the last one

Amber: how cool!

Victory: and that's not all it'll be a double chapter

Britany: It'll be her longest chapter so far

Me: that's right; fancy doing the honors Victory?

Victory: Of course… Here's LAST ONE!

Warning: contains characters too OoC, read at you own risk

Chapter 8: Three times the charm

The trip's over and the characters are getting back in school; everything seem to be normal, but…

"He asked me out!" said Blue

"It's about time" said Crisolite

"Yeah, even I saw that coming" said Turmaline

"Congratulations" said Scarlet

"Thanks Scarlet" said Blue

The burnet was happier than ever and the others couldn't help but smile to her; however the lunch was the funniest thing ever; Yellow, Jade, Turmaline, Scarlet and Crisolite shared a table that for some reason was in front of the table where most of the guys where. Platina sat with the girls also, making the situation a stare contest; where the first cached staring loses… ever played that? And the first to loose was Gold, since he walked straight to their table

"Hey Yells; look who's coming" said Blue

All of the girls looked from Gold to Yellow with an amused look

"Can we Talk for a while?" asked Gold

"Sure" said Yellow

She stood up and walked with him out of the cafeteria

"Who wants to know what they are talking about?" asked Blue

"We already know" said Crisolite

"She's right" said Turmaline

"Well I'll go with Blue" said Scarlet

"I'll go too, I'm lost with all this" said Platina

"Well I'm not getting myself involved" said Jade

"Fine! Then it's Scarlet Platina and I" said Blue

"Why I get a bad feeling about this?" asked Turmaline

"Let them be… if something happen they can't accuse us" said Crisolite

The three girls stood up and went in the direction that the other too took

"They're never growing up" said Crisolite

"You sounded like and old lady" said Turmaline

"You're right" said Crisolite

-With S, B&P (Scarlet, Blue & Platina)-

They saw them and hide behind a wall

"Well… it's a bit hard to say" said Gold

"I needed to tell you something too" said Yellow

The girls had to whisper so that those too wouldn't listen

"Is she going to say what I think?" asked Platina

"Shhh! This is getting interesting" said Scarlet

Gold sighed and looked at her with a half-smile

"You'll go first!" said Gold

"Well… you'll see; I like you a lot" said Yellow

Then his smile grew wider as she looked down to the floor with an obvious blush in her cheeks; he raised her head so that he'd be able to look at her and kissed her

The girls jaws-dropped; Blue was the first to react but all she did was…

"Oh My Goodness!" said Blue out loud

Both got apart and looked at her with a mixture of feelings; she smiled at them and both blushed; the other too came out and said apologized for Blue

"Still… there's something bugging me" said Blue

"What is it?" asked Platina

"Are you two a couple now?" asked Blue

They changed a look

"What do you say? Would you like going out with me?" asked Gold

"Sure" said Yellow

"This is so sweet!" said Scarlet

"Let's go girls, we still have to see who's next one" said Blue

She started walking away and soon enough the other two were behind her…

* * *

The fencing class was something that he was waiting for; after all he didn't saw that guy in the island or at least he didn't thought seeing he… the speechless sword-master was a mystery that he wanted to decipher; when he got to the class he saw the teacher talking with that guy, he recognized him since he was the only one with the mask on

"Where were you all this time? I didn't saw you in the island" said the Teacher

He made a gesture with the hands that Green couldn't understand

"You said you were in the same age as Oak" said the Teacher

He nodded and Green started thinking on who could he be, but no one seemed to fit the bill

"I have an idea, you'll battle with Oak once more and if he wins you'll take you're mask of" said the Teacher

The mysterious guy looked at Green and nodded, he was prepared for this too; both took places and waited

"Hangar!" said the Teacher

The battle started, it was a tough battle and at the end Green won; that meaning that it was the time to know who was the masked guy… with a couple of seconds the mask was off, the hair felt as the faces were shocked; standing in front of him with a half-smile was…

"Candice?" asked Green

"The very same… I guess I had to leave" said Candice

She turned and walked away he stood there frozen for a second before following her without listening to the jokes of his classmates

"Wait!" said Green

"What?" asked Candice

"Why did you let me win?" asked Green

"Jeez! You might be the only person in the whole wide world that complains about that" said Candice

"You shouldn't had; fencing is not like any sport" said Green

"Did I touch a nerve?" asked Candice

"Don't play dumb" said Green

"Who's playing?" said Candice

"You are!" said Green

"You know what?" asked Candice

She stopped they were so close, both stepped away looking otherwise so that the other wouldn't see how red they were

"If you want a rematch so badly, then fine… say the place and the time" said Candice

"How about in the recess near the statue?" asked Green

"There's a statue?" asked Candice

"It's the place where we meet" said Green

She blushed a little more if it was possible

"Fine by me; see you there!" said Candice

She walked away doing her usual two-fingers wave and disappeared in the crowd; 'What did I have just done?' thought Green

While in art class Crisolite managed to lose her watch again, and Pearl found it again… He took the thing from the ground and sighed, then looks around and decided to look for her to give it to her; but he had another class before he could do that

Once the last class of that day was over with, Candice ran to that spot where he said to meet; in the meantime she bumped into someone

"Look out!" said Candice

"I'm sorry; I was thinking in something" said a male voice

She looked at the guy to find that blonde guy that was always with her sister, 'what was his name again? Pearl? Yeah I'm pretty sure it's Pearl' thought Candice; she then realized something

"Hey, what are you doing with Crissy's watch?" asked Candice

"Well… she lost it and I was looking for her so that I can gave it back to her" said Pearl

"I can gave it to her if you prefer" said Candice

"It's ok, I have to talk with her anyways" said Pearl

"I see" said Candice

He moved away to let her walk through

"Anyways… Good Luck" said Pearl

"Thanks" said Candice

He turned and walked away; she turned also and went running again 'Talking about a nice guy… however it's not my kind of guy' thought Candice. She got to the spot a little early and used the time to rest from running and taking her sword out; when she finished he arrived ready to fight and she stood up

"You know, it's not nice to make a lady wait" said Candice

He rolled his eyes and took out his sword; she sighed and went to the usual pose also

-Meanwhile behind the bushes-

Crisolite was drawing till she heard the voices of her sister and Green; as you can imagine she got interested and decided to watch the match from there… Pearl found her looking throw the bushes and wondered what she would be seeing and sat down next to her to watch also

-Back to the fight-

Once again it was a tough battle; both were playing fair and square and that was noticeable… this time she won

"I knew you'd let me win" said Green

"It was a matter of fact" said Candice

He smiled making her blush a bit

"There! That's the girl I like" said Green

She looked at him both surprised and red as someone can be; 'did I say that out loud?' thought Green…

"I like you too" said Candice

She started walking away; it was a bad habit of hers to do that; however this time she was stopped by him

"What do ya'…" said Candice

She stopped when she realized that he was a mere inches from her and…

-Back to the bushes-

"Wow! I didn't saw that coming" said Crisolite

"Me neither" said Pearl

Then both looked at each other and realized how close they were and had to move away

"When did you got here?" asked Crisolite

"Well… I was looking for you" said Pearl

"Why would you do that?" asked Crisolite

"You lost this… I came to give it back" said Pearl

"My clock! Where did you found it?" asked Crisolite

"It's a long story" said Pearl

"Thank you very much" said Crisolite

"It's not a big deal" said Pearl

She smiled and he blushed a little; then he remembered what he wanted to tell her… it'll be hard but he was sure about it

"Also I needed to tell you something" said Pearl

"And what would that be?" asked Crisolite

"You'll see… I really like you, and it's been a while since I noticed but I couldn't tell you before" said Pearl

"Really? Well… I like you too, in fact I think it was from the day when you gave me that tour" said Crisolite

"Then why did you choose Green?" asked Pearl

"Well… I might had overheard your conversation with Diamond" said Crisolite

"We were talking about you" said Pearl

"Wow! Who would thought that I could get to mess everything up?" asked Crisolite

"Well… I should have told you before" said Pearl

"You didn't know" said Crisolite

"I do now… and I'm glad to know it" said Pearl

She gave him a sweet smile that he answered with a half-smile and then he sat closer and…

"Would you look at that? Isn't it sweet?" asked Candice

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Green

Both blondes blushed furiously but changed a look and started to laugh

"I guess that we were the only two that didn't know" said Crisolite

"Why does that always happen?" asked Pearl

"Who knows" said Candice

Green nodded and then the four started talking about lots of things; it was obvious to everyone who looked at them who was with who and why they were together… because knowing about other's life it's just one of the things that make high school what it is; but hey! You know what they say…

High School Never Ends


	10. Epilogue

Victory: God! I can't believe we forgot the epilogue!

Me: Relax Victory; I'm pretty sure that the readers are used to this kind of things coming from me

Amber: she's right on that

Victory: *sighs* it's true

Britany: Who's gonna say it?

Me: we have a very special guest to do so

Victory: who?

BuzzBaybe: That… would be me

Victory: OMFG! It's you!

Amber: Hi there! Thanks for coming

Britany: and… who's the person without image

Me: that's my BFF and co-writer… arRosz

arRosz: But I hate rice!

Me: just say the line

Amber: wait! I still don't know who's my mother!

Me: *face palm*

arRosz: 'estrellita24' doesn't own Pokespe but she owns some of the characters in this

BuzzBaybe: also… here's the ACTUALLY last one

Epilogue: some time after…

Two blond girls that looked a lot like each other ran throw the door into the kitchen where a blonde woman with apple green eyes looked at them upset

"Victory, Maryn; how many times do I have to tell you not to run in the kitchen?" asked the woman

"Sorry mum, but aunt Crissy is here!" said one

"And Victory says that she saw our causing in the garden" said the other

"He is there!" said the first (Victory)

"Well let's see that by ourselves, shall we?" said the woman

The girls nodded and walked out of the room with their mother behind them; she opened the door to let her sister and her husband came in

"Nice to see you again Crisolite" said the woman

"Same back to you Candice" said the other (Crisolite)

There was no doubt that they were sisters, in fact tweens just like the two blond haired girls that were standing there. The two young tweens had only one difference that was in the eyes; Victory, the older one, had lime green eyes just like her father while Maryn, the younger one, had apple green eyes like her mother and also like a certain brunet that was getting downstairs in that moment

"Nick, aren't you gonna say hi to aunt Crissy?" asked Victory

He just made a light bow and kept heading outside; while she was looking at him her eyes were suddenly blocked by a hand

"Guess who it is" said a male voice

Even he did his best she would recognize the voice of every single person in her family

"Gary, let me go" said Victory

The guy did and she turned to face him, and saw the guy's mother talking with her father; then she saw her sister talking happily with their other causing that she never remembered the name of

"Are you planning to stay?" asked Candice

"We do, after all I still have a house here" said Crisolite

"What about you?" asked Candice

This time she was looking at the woman that was beside her husband; while the adults where talking Gary convinced the other three to go outside to play for a while

"I'll be the best trainer ever" said Gary

"Not if I can help it!" said the other guy

"I could win you both with my eyes closed" said Maryn

"Keep dreaming" said Gary

"please don't fight" said Victory

"Do you think you'll be better?" asked the other guy

"That's a silly question for Victory Barry" said Maryn

"Why that?" asked him (Barry)

"Well, you'll see… I'll rather be a coordinator" said Victory

"I think it's a bit silly" said Maryn

"Maybe it is… but it's what I like" said Victory

"You and Drew are the only ones to think like that" said Gary

"You guys don't understand" said Victory

In that moment their mothers called for them to came inside to have a family lunch; good thing there were enough places for everyone…

* * *

How did you guys like it? I hope it's not too much

if you where wondering Green is Victory & Maryn's father

Green's sister (I think her name's Daisy) is Gary's mother

and you can guess everything else...

See you on the next fic


End file.
